Laugh Out Loud
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: "Hanya ada dua pilihan—melawak di depan Kapten Levi atau Annie Leonhardt. Pilihlah dengan bijak." Keberuntungan memang tidak sedang memihak padanya. [Warning!: OOC, humor garing, judul tidak nyambung dengan isi]


Summary: "Hanya ada dua pilihan—melawak di depan Kapten Levi atau Annie Leonhardt. Pilihlah dengan bijak." Keberuntungan memang tidak sedang memihak padanya.

Romance/Humor | Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhardt | Ficlet

General rated.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters belong to Isayama Hajime

**Laugh Out Loud** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Botol plastik yang diputar itu berhenti dan mengarah ke tempat ia duduk.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Seluruh anggota skuad ke-104 itu tertawa, kecuali Armin Arlert yang duduk sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, berharap mereka tidak mengajukan sesuatu yang konyol dan dapat membuatnya mati karena malu.

"Pilih _truth_ atau _dare?"_ tanya Sasha Blouse.

"Uhm..." Jika ia memilih _truth,_ pasti teman-temannya akan menanyakan pertanyaan khas: siapa orang yang disukainya. Itu terlalu klasik, memalukan dan kebetulan Armin adalah orang yang anti _mainstream._ Apalagi gadis yang disukainya adalah anggota skuad ke-104 yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya. Pasti teman-temannya akan menertawainya dan membuatnya menjadi korban _bully._ "Aku pilih _dare."_

Jean Kirschstein mengusap-usap tangannya dengan antusias. "Oke, biar aku memikirkan tantangannya."

"Kira-kira _dare_ apa yang cocok untuk Armin?" tanya Krista Lenz.

Tiba-tiba Eren menjetikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku tahu! _Dare-_nya adalah melawak di depan Kapten Levi dan membuatnya tertawa!"

Seketika tubuh Armin membeku. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang tertawa puas akan ide Eren, ia hanya diam sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan Eren. Melawak di depan Kapten Levi dan membuat tertawa? Itu mustahil sekaligus menggelikan!

"Ide bagus, Eren!" kata Jean. "Tumben otakmu bisa berguna."

"Sialan. Jangan memulai, Jean!" balas Eren sengit. Mikasa yang semula duduk diam, langsung bereaksi untuk mencegah perang dunia ketiga terjadi.

"Ayo, Armin," kata Sasha sambil tertawa. "_Dare_ adalah _dare."_

Mata Armin berkedip beberapa kali. "Ta-tapi itu mustahil. Maksudku, hampir tidak mungkin membuat Kapten Levi tertawa. Ayolah, teman-teman. Beri keringanan untukku."

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika pilihannya melawak di depan Kapten Levi atau Annie Leonhardt?" usulnya dengan pandangan datar.

Badan Armin semakin kaku. Jangan. Apapun asalkan jangan gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi sebuah _dare_ konyol di depan gadis yang disukainya. Bahkan membayangkan dirinya berdiri di depan Annie saja sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Itu bukan keringanan—"

"Pilihlah dengan bijak, Armin!" Connie menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itu tertawa dengan begitu keras.

Armin mengatupkan mulutnya. Percuma saja memohon keringanan pada teman-temannya yang bodoh dan konyol ini. Mikasa yang ia kira murah hati dan pintar ternyata hampir tak ada bedanya dengan Eren. Ada dua pilihan mematikan yang tersaji di depannya. Armin mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha untuk berpikir jernih dan memikirkan akibat yang dimiliki setiap pilihan.

Pilihan pertama—Kapten Levi. Seluruh orang tahu betul siapa lelaki itu. Seorang pemimpin dengan tinggi hanya seratus enam puluh senti namun memiliki kharisma yang begitu menakutkan. Tatapan datarnya membuat siapa pun takut dan berhati-hati dalam bersikap di hadapannya. Setahu Armin, Kapten Levi adalah orang yang serius dan tidak menyukai hal-hal yang sifatnya candaan. Jadi melawak di depannya adalah pilihan yang buruk.

Lalu pilihan kedua—Annie Leonhardt. Sebenarnya Annie tidak ada bedanya dengan Kapten Levi. Gadis itu memiliki tatapan tajam, selalu bersikap serius dan bisa dengan mudahnya menendang siapapun yang dianggap menganggu. _But that's not the big deal._ Masalahnya adalah ia tidak yakin bisa melawak di depan gadis yang _disukainya._ Apalagi ia bukan tipe yang bisa sok akrab lalu tiba-tiba mengatakan lelucon yang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

Dua-duanya adalah pilihan yang sulit. Armin membayangkan tatapan datar Kapten Levi saat mendengar lawakannya, lalu sejurus kemudian pantatnya menjadi korban dari dahsyatnya tendangan seorang Levi.

Tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik. Ia lebih memilih mati karena dihajar oleh Kapten Levi daripada mati kutu di hadapan seorang gadis. Itu hanya akan membuat wibawanya runtuh.

"Aku memilih Kapten Levi," sahut Armin pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi bagaimana jika leluconku gagal dan Kapten tidak tertawa?"

"Berarti kau harus menjalankan pilihan yang kedua, yaitu melawak di depan Annie," jawab Jean.

"Hah?! Itu sama saja aku menjalankan _double dare!"_

"Ayolah. Ini hanya permainan, kok," timpal Connie enteng.

Mata Armin menyipit. Bukan permainan namanya jika menyangkut masalah hidup dan harga diri seseorang. "Tapi aku tidak harus melakukannya kepada Annie jika berhasil, 'kan?"

Eren mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu _jika kau berhasil."_

* * *

Dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar, Armin berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan kayu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia celingak-celinguk, mencari sosok Kapten Levi. Ia menemukannya. Lelaki itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Petra Ral. Walaupun ragu, Armin tetap mendekati sang Kapten.

"Baik, _Heichou._ Saya akan menghubungi Komandan Erwin." Untungnya Petra segera pergi dari situ.

Armin meneguk salivanya sebelum berdehem. "U-uhm... Kapten? Boleh aku minta waktu sebentar?"

Levi membalikkan badannya. Tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Ada apa?"

Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Bahkan Armin tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Pemuda malang itu menatap atasannya dengan gugup, hingga akhirnya terjadi kontes tatap-menatap selama hampir satu menit. Levi menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Armin dengan jengkel.

"Cepat katakan."

"Aku punya tebakan," sahut Armin cepat. "Kenapa Superman hanya memiliki satu keriting poni?"

Sang Kapten hanya diam.

"Karena kalau keritingnya banyak, itu namanya supermi! Hahaha! Lucu, 'kan?"

Hening. Armin semakin gugup saat tak ada respon dan pandangan Levi justru makin datar. "Kembali ke ruanganmu, Arlert." Kemudian lelaki itu pergi entah kemana.

Armin ingin sekali menangis sekarang. _Dare_ pertama gagal, maka yang tersisa tinggal pilihan yang kedua. Dengan lemas, Armin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang ngakak berjamaah. Terkutuklah orang yang menciptakan permainan _truth or dare._

_Game sialan,_ batin pemuda itu.

"Yo, Armin!" Connie menepuk pundaknya sambil tertawa keras. "Kulihat kau gagal."

Sasha memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena banyak tertawa. "Sebaiknya kau cepat melakukan _dare_ yang kedua."

"Aku tidak yakin untuk melakukannya," sahut Armin lemas. "Kalian lihat sendiri 'kan? Melawak di depan Kapten Levi saja sudah gagal, apalagi di depan Annie?"

"Itu mudah kok," kata Eren. "Ceritakan hal-hal lucu yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya tertawa. Ayolah, Armin! Ini hanya permainan!"

_Ya. Permainan yang bisa mengusik kemaluanku—eh, maksudnya rasa maluku._

Tanpa banyak bicara, Armin membalikkan badan dan mencari-cari sosok Annie Leonhardt. Matanya mengitari seisi markas skuad ke-104, tapi gadis itu tidak ada dimanapun. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian, sosok yang dicarinya muncul dari sebuah bangunan. Sambil membangun rasa percaya diri, Armin mendekati gadis itu.

"H-halo, Annie," sapa Armin sambil tersenyum kaku.

Seperti biasanya, Annie memasang ekspresi _stoic-_nya yang khas. "Ada apa?"

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Armin. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan gemetaran yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia menatap mata biru Annie dengan gugup. Perlahan ia menghembuskan napas.

Armin tersenyum dengan oh-sangat-tidak-elit-dan-alay. "Menurutmu lucu tidak jika aku berkata aku menyukaimu?"

Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama. Agak Annie terkejut dengan perkataan Armin. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi, dan menatap Armin lekat-lekat. Perlakuan Annie membuatnya semakin gugup. Armin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang barusan ia katakan.

_Apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Dasar tolol,_ ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. _Itu bukan lawakan, tapi pernyataan cinta!_

Tanpa diduga, sejurus kemudian Annie tertawa. Mulanya tawa itu pelan, tapi lama-lama mengencang juga hingga bahu gadis itu bergetar. Annie menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk menahan tawa lalu menepuk pundak Armin.

"Lelucon yang sangat bagus, Arlert," katanya. "Itu sangat _lucu." _Dan gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Armin sendiri yang kini berdiri mematung.

Kekakuan yang dahsyat melanda tubuh si pemuda malang. Kini harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki benar-benar hancur hanya karena _dare_ konyol dari teman-temannya yang bodoh. Apa yang tadi diucapkannya memang tidak dipikirkannya lebih dulu, tapi itu adalah suatu pernyataan yang mencerminkan perasaan di hatinya, bukan suatu lelucon yang bisa ditertawakan.

Ini juga salahnya. Kalimat yang diawali dengan "Menurutmu lucu tidak..." pasti dianggap orang lain sarat akan humor. Wajar saja jika Annie tertawa. Tapi rasa malu yang dirasakan Armin benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang dan badannya ambruk ke tanah.

"Armin!"

Seluruh teman-temannya berlari ke arah Armin. Eren mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lalu berteriak ke arah Annie. "Woy, Leonhardt! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Armin, hah?!"

* * *

_Tertawa! Ayo tertawa, Annie!_

Setelah dipaksakan, akhirnya tertawaan itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. Annie tertawa semakin keras dan berharap tawanya dapat menutupi _blushing_ yang sepertinya mulai merambat ke wajahnya, sekaligus suara detak jantungnya yang semakin mengencang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Armin mengatakan sesuatu—yang tidak bisa ditangkap Annie sebagai lelucon atau pernyataan serius. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tertawa, meski tahu bahwa seandainya perkataan Armin adalah lelucon, maka itu adalah lelucon paling buruk sedunia. Setidaknya tertawaan itu bisa menutupi kegugupan yang melanda dirinya.

Tidak lucu jika seseorang yang dikenal dengan tempramen tinggi dan sifat sombong tingkat dewa seperti ia tiba-tiba _blushing_ karena lelucon tidak jelas dari laki-laki yang diam-diam disukainya.

"Lelucon yang sangat bagus, Arlert," Annie berkata sambil menepuk pundak lelaki di depannya. "Itu sangat lucu."

Ia meninggalkan Armin yang terdiam, berjalan ke arah rimbunan pohon dengan sikap seolah-olah tenang. Ekspresi datarnya berusaha untuk dipertahankannya, walaupun itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Stay cool, _Annie. _Stay cool.

"Woy, Leonhardt! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Armin, hah?!"

Meskipun suara Eren Jaeger terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Demi apapun jangan berbalik!_

Dan ketika ia sampai di balik pohon, Annie langsung terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Sialan si bocah Arlert itu. Seharusnya ia menghajar pemuda itu sebelum dia membuatnya malu seperti ini.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Gaje banget -_-

Inilah hasil dari pemikiran gak jelas dan muter-muter. Maaf ya kalo OOC dan tidak memenuhi harapan para readers. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom SnK. Saya juga baru kenal anime ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi mungkin belum terlalu menyelami (?) karakter-karakternya. Apalagi si Annie, bikin yang sesuai dengan karakternya bener-bener susah. -_-

Karena itu, saya mengharapkan review dari readers. Tolong beritahu saya jika ada yang kurang sesuai. :)

_**Ryuki Ayanami~**_


End file.
